


Kamen Rider Accel and the Patorangers VS Kamen Rider W and the Lupinrangers: En Fanfic

by MaskedRider2030



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double), 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: evil bitcoins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedRider2030/pseuds/MaskedRider2030
Summary: There's a powerful new gangler rampaging across Futo, kidnapping anyone and demanding bitcoins as ransom. To stop him, Terui Ryu must team up with the Patorangers of the GSPO. Meanwhile, the Lupinrangers are after a piece of the Lupin Collection, and the Narumi Detective agency has been hired to help.





	Kamen Rider Accel and the Patorangers VS Kamen Rider W and the Lupinrangers: En Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knitchick1979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knitchick1979/gifts).



Gauche placed a small dollhouse on the ground in the middle of the abandoned warehouse. “What could Bytecoin be planning that requires us to travel here?” she asked.

Destra nodded. “Yeah, that guy is way too confident in himself. What makes him think his plan will work, anyway?”

Crime boss Dogranio just sat smugly in his fancy chair. “True, he may fail. But he's doing splendidly so far. And if he does succeed, I don't want to miss it.”

Gauche grew the dollhouse into a full-size room encompassing the trio, similar to the gangler lair. “So what exactly is Bytecoin doing?”

* * *

“According to this data from the Global Special Police Organization's database, Bytecoin is notorious for various crimes including kidnapping, hacking, and bank fraud,” Terui Ryu explained, turning his computer screen to the trio of GSPO officers. “There is a good chance he is behind the recent disappearances across Futo. That's why you have been called here to help.”

Officers Tsukasa, Sakuya and Keiichiro took a look at the screen, which displayed a list of each missing person, as well as information on Bytecoin. “Jim Carter mentioned this gangler before Commander Hilltop sent us here,” Tsukasa recalled.

“Whoa, that's a ton of missing people,” exclaimed Sakuya. “Even for a gangler, that's one dangerous criminal.”

Ryu nodded as he sipped his coffee. “And to make things worse, Bytecoin demands extremely high amounts of ransom money: in bitcoin. So far only three of the victims managed to get their ransoms paid. But upon payment, the paying bank account gets hacked and robbed, and the victims never return.”

Keiichiro clenched his fist. “Those darn ganglers... if only there was a clue about his whereabouts.”

“I have a couple of detectives looking into that,” Ryu replied.

* * *

It had been over three hours since Phillip woke up to continue his research in the Gaia Library. In fact, if Shotaro hadn't convinced Phillip to get some rest, he would have stayed up all night looking through the library's endless bookshelves.

Shotaro entered the room with a cup of coffee and boiled eggs on a tray. “Any luck, Phillip?”

Phillip opened his eyes and glanced at the detective. “Ah, Shotaro! I've looked into the methods that ganglers like Bytecoin operate their crimes. Did you know that each member of the ganglers are fused with a safe, which distinguished them from other criminals? These safes cannot be opened by regular means, and one of the few ways to open the safes are with select pieces of the Lupin Collection...”

Although Shotaro was starting to lose focus of what Phillip was saying, the last phrase regained his attention. “Lupin Collection? Like as in Arsene Lupin, the phantom thief from the famous French novels?” he asked.

“Precisely,” Phillip replied, beginning to draw a diagram on one of the many whiteboards on the walls. “These pieces of the Lupin Collection have various abilities, which the ganglers also use in their crimes. If we can find out which piece Bytecoin has, we'll have a better chance of stopping him.”

“But it's going to take a while to look up each piece of the Lupin Collection to find the right one,” Shotaro guessed.

“Actually, I've looked up most of the pieces already,” Phillip replied. “But there isn't enough information to narrow down which one Bytecoin may have.”

Shotaro sighed. “Looks like I'll be spending the day searching the city for more clues,” he thought aloud.

“You can save your time,” said an unfamiliar voice. A card flew right past the duo's faces like a shuriken, stopping in the middle of the diagram Phillip was drawing. Shotaro jumped back in surprise, dropping the breakfast tray onto the platform below. A man dressed in silver flipped through the air, catching the eggs and coffee before it could make a mess. “Bonjour.”

Shotaro and Phillip stared at the mysterious intruder from the platform above. “Who are you and how did you get in here?!” the detective asked.

“I entered through the front door, of course,” the intruder replied with a smile. “Your boss said you would be in here.”

Shotaro rolled his eyes. “Akiko!” he called out as the others followed him out of Phillip's research base and into the Narumi Detective Agency's office. As if Shotaro's morning couldn't get any crazier, Akiko was standing in the middle of the office with her slippers in her hands... surrounded by three colourfully dressed people with masks and fancy hats.

“Someone tell me I'm having a delusion,” Shotaro muttered to himself. Akiko slapped his head with one of her slippers in response. “Ow!”

Akiko grinned. “Nope, you're not having delusions,” she confirmed.

The man dressed in silver placed Phillip's breakfast on a nearby table and strode across the room toward the masked trio. “I believe we forgot the introductions earlier,” he said. “I am Noel. And these are my partners in crime, the Lupinrangers.”

“Just call us by our respective primary colours,” the girls in the yellow mask said cheerfully as she took a seat at the edge of the couch.

“Some of us have secret identities to maintain,” the blue Lupinranger explained flatly.

Lupin Red smirked and adjusted his gloves. “Now if you don't mind, we're here to take back a piece of the Lupin Collection.”

Noel took a piece of paper out of his coat pocket. On the page was a childish scribble of a strange creature, which was labelled “Bytecoin” in fancy cursive writing. “We know a specific piece of the collection is in this gangler, so here is the deal: we work together to take the collection piece and defeat the gangler. You can take all of the credit for defeating the gangler, and we will even pay you generously for the help. We just ask to keep Bytecoin's Lupin Collection Piece. Do we have a deal?”

Akiko leaned toward Shotaro, holding a cheque in front of him. “Come on, Shotaro. They're paying us to let them help solve the case! We can't pass this chance up!” she insisted.

Shotaro's eyes twitched as he saw all of the zeroes on the cheque, before turning away. “Like as if we're gonna accept money from a band of phantom thieves with Lupin's name!”

Everyone else began to protest until Noel raised his hands to get everyone's attention. “That's fine. We'll leave you alone,” Noel said, making his way out of the office as his teammates looked at him confusingly. “Good luck trying to save your precious city on your own. It's a shame how deserted and withered it looks when a serial kidnapper is on the loose.” Without looking back, Noel waved goodbye. “Au revoir...”

“Wait!” Shotaro called out. He cleared his throat. “Perhaps we can collaborate on this.”

* * *

The Futo shopping district was in a panicked state when Ryu arrived on his motorbike, followed by a GSPO cruiser. A crowd of civilians ran screaming out of the Windscale clothing store. Keiichiro, Tsukasa, and Sakuya jumped out of the car to take a closer look at the commotion.

Sakuya turned to Ryu. “What's going on, sir?” he asked.

“Don't ask me questions,” Ryu replied sternly. “The answer is likely in that shop.”

A green light flashed in the clothing store. “There definitely seems to be a gangler in there,” said Tsukasa, with Keichiro nodding in agreement. The cops all drew their weapons and stood just outside the entrance, ready to confront the gangler.

Ryu nodded to the others, signalling the other officers to enter. The four of them ran into Windscale, aiming their guns at the monster in the middle of the building. “Hold it right there,” Ryu called out, showing Bytecoin his police badge. “By the authority of the Futo Police Department...”

“...and the Global Special Police Organization,” Keiichiro added as he and his teammates held out their badges. “We're going to turn you in by force!”

“Too late for that now!” Bytecoin cackled. “I've already kidnapped everyone that didn't make it out of this store in time, and I'd be overjoyed to kidnap you next!” The safe in his abdomen glowed green as blasts of energy shot out of his printer-shaped hands.

As the GSPO officers ducked out of the way, they inserted their miniature VS vehicles into their guns with a twist, and shot upward. “Police change!” they called out in unison, initiating their morph into the Patorangers.

By now, Ryu already had his henshin belt on and his Accel gaia memory in his hand. “Hen--” he paused to dodge Bytecoin's attack. “--shin!” He inserted the Accel memory into the transformation belt buckle, turning him into Kamen Rider Accel.

In an attempt to corner Bytecoin, the cops took the fight to the back of the store, far from the entrance. Accel used his engine blade to attack Bytecoin up close, being able to swiftly dodge the gangler's attacks. The Patorangers used their weapons to attack from farther away, distracting the monster.

One of the green energy blasts shook a shelf of shoes. Two grownups and two kids ran out from behind the shoe shelf in case it fell.

“Watch out!” Patoren 3 yelled as she ran toward the family. But she was a second too late, as Bytecoin shot four energy blasts at them. The kids ducked behind their parents with tears in their eyes, only to realize that their parents were perfectly fine.

Patoren 3 examined the situation. “Are those... bitcoin stickers?” she asked, realizing that the parents now had giant stickers with the Bitcoin symbol where Bytecoin hit them.

Bytecoin stopped attacking and cackled menacingly as his safe flashed bright green, blinding everyone. When the light dimmed, the two grown-up civilians disappeared, with a fleeting cloud of green numbers where they stood.

The two children cried for their parents as Bytecoin pointed his hand at them. “You're next, you pesky little--”

And that's when Accel just punched the gangler in the face.

“Get them to safety!” Accel ordered as the Patorangers ran to shield the kids. Behind them, a mob of pordermen blocked the exit. Patoren 2 shot the henchmen out of the way while Patoren 1 and 3 each picked up one of the children.

“Don't worry,” Patoren 1 told the kids. “We are here to keep you safe.” He looked ahead and dodged one of the pordermen's weapons, while Patoren 3 kicked two more of the henchmen out of the way.

Meanwhile, Accel swung his engine blade at Bytecoin with more anger than before. “What kind of sick joy do you get from taking children's parents away from them?!”

“Oh, it looks like someone's upset,” Bytecoin taunted. “Well too bad! Now if you'll excuse me, I have more people to kidnap today.” He shoved Accel into the wall and ran toward the exit.

“Wait!” yelled Accel, jumping into the air and transforming into a motorbike to chase after the gangler.

Outside, the Patorangers had just defeated the henchmen and were boarding the police cruiser. “We better head to the police station,” Patoren 1 suggested. “Then we can see if these kids have relatives to stay with until--”

“Keiichiro, look out!” yelled Patoren 3, pointing behind Patoren 1. He dodged just in time to avoid Bytecoin's stickers.

Patoren 1 turned to his teammates, who were already in the car with the children. “Leave quickly! I'll hold the gangler off!” he told them. Patoren 2 nodded and stomped on the gas pedal, driving away from the gangler.

Patoren 1 continued dodging the bitcoin stickers as he shot the gangler, but Bytecoin evaded his attacks and ran toward the police cruiser, all while being chased by a crimson motorbike. After a second of confusion, Patoren 1 got on the bike to catch up to Bytecoin.

“Keiichiro!” Patoren 1 heard Ryu say. “I'll make sure we don't lose the gangler. You try to stop him.”

Patoren 1 looked around, confused. “Uh, sure thing, sir.” He then mumbled to himself: “This bike must he remote controlled somehow...” A bitcoin sticker flew past his head, putting his attention back on the gangler.

Before long, Ryu and Keiichiro managed to redirect Bytecoin to the nearest empty parking building. Keiichiro aimed his gun at Bytecoin. “We've got you now, gang--” Lupin Red interrupted Patoren 1 mid-sentence, kicking him off of the bike.

Accel jumped out of his bike form, much to Keiichiro's surprise. Accel pointed at Lupin Red. “Isn't he one of those thieves you were talking about?”

“Exactly,” the two red rangers replied before glancing at each other. They were about to fight when another mob of pordermen appeared, ready to attack. Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow showed up just in time to help their teammate out.

Bytecoin tried to take this opportunity to flee, but he was surprised by Accel, who had jumped in the air to perform the finishing kick that would destroy him. In a last-second attempt to escape, Bytecoin lifted his printer hands, aiming back at Accel...

...only for Kamen Rider W to appear between the two, using the blade above his wrist to slash Accel away.

“Phillip, Hidari, what are you doing?” Accel asked as he got back up on his feet.

“Trust me, there's a simple explanation for that,” Phillip insisted. However, a bright green light flashed before he could give the explanation. As the light faded, W de-transformed, leaving Phillip standing there as he dissolved into a cloud of green numbers.

As Ryu tried to comprehend what just happened, he saw Shotaro wake up in the corner of his eye. “What was that for, Hidari? Phillip just got kidnapped because of the two of you!”

“I think I'm well aware of that, Terui,” Shotaro replied, transforming into Kamen Rider Joker. “What were you doing rider-kicking the gangler just then? That's the real question.”

“That gangler kidnapped hundreds of citizens!” Ryu shot back. “And you're going to defend him? Even after what just happened to Phillip? Have you lost your mind, Hidari?!” He was about to lift his engine blade to fight, only to realize it was missing.

Lupin Yellow stood five feet away, dragging the giant metal sword behind her. “Why can't these things be made out of something lighter?” she grumbled, barely moving five centimeters. “Like styrofoam. Or cardboard.”

Before Accel could take it back, Lupin Blue jumped behind him with a gun, only to get pushed away by Patoren 1, who then got tripped by Lupin Red. Soon enough, the Lupins and Joker were trading punches with the cops, until a ranger in a golden trenchcoat backflipped into the scene.

“Noel?” the rangers all exclaimed.

“That's Noel?” said the two kamen riders before looking at each other. “How do you know Noel?”

“Bonjour, everyone,” greeted Noel, getting everybody's attention. “It looks like Bytecoin has fled. How about we all discuss this little misunderstanding at the police department?” he suggested. “I'll bring lunch.”

* * *

Noel handed a cheque to the chef at the Fumen ramen cart. “Eleven bowls of ramen, s'il vous plait,” he requested. The chef nodded and got to work immediately. Noel turned to face everyone else in the office. The Lupinrangers and the Patorangers were mostly shooting each other death glares from either side of the large table. Shotaro finally managed to convince Ryu that he wasn't a dopant in disguise, and Akiko had just arrived after picking her daughter Haruna up from kindergarten.

“It looks like everyone is here,” Noel said with a smile as he took a seat. “Does anyone have any questions?”

“Yes,” replied Keiichiro. “Why aren't the thieves in handcuffs right now?”

“Why are we even in here?” Lupin Red added.

“And since when were you a cop?” Shotaro asked Noel.

“Where's Uncle Phillip?” Haruna chimed in.

“You didn't arrive earlier, Noel,” Ryu noticed. “Is this part of some kind of plan?”

“Oui,” Noel answered. “The collection piece Bytecoin has is extremely powerful. With the amount of damage Bytecoin has done so far, it only made sense for everyone to work together. So while the Patorangers went to help Commander Terui, the Lupinrangers and I went to the Narumi Detective Agency.”

“See, the thieves are completely on board with stopping the gangler,” Shotaro told Ryu.

Lupin Yellow nodded. “We just want to get his piece of the Lupin Collection first.”

Akiko raised her hand. “What about the kidnapped victims?” she asked. “How do we get them back?”

Noel adjusted the train on his VS changer to project a hologram screen on the table. “The reason nobody could find such a large group of victims is because they aren't trapped in a physical place,” he explained, as a thick disk-shaped object appeared on the hologram screen. “They're trapped in this: Bytecoin's piece of the collection.”

Ryu read the name of the disk. “Courir dans...” He turned to Noel with the most unamused expression he had ever made. “You're saying that Lupin had a copy of the 'Running in the 90s' CD?” Sakuya covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

“It's not just any CD,” Noel explained with a grin. “The technology of this piece is always exponentially ahead of its time. In the 1890s, this disk could hold a hundred soundtracks. Now, it can hold millions of lives.” Noel paused as the Fumen chef handed him a bowl of ramen. “Merci beaucoup.”

“So the victims were turned into data?” Tsukasa clarified.

“Exactly,” replied Shotaro. “And the viruses that hacks into the victim's bank accounts? Those are apparently made with the energy of the victim. Bytecoin could use any of his victims for nearly any hacking-related crime possible.”

“Those ganglers and their darn crimes!” Keiichiro yelled. He was about to slam his fist on the table when he realized his bowl of ramen was right under his hand. “Whoops. Sorry about that.” He carefully picked up the bowl and began to eat.

Lupin Blue turned his head to Shotaro. “How do you know all of this?”

Shotaro smirked as he adjusted his fedora. “Phillip told me just a few minutes ago. He's pretty familiar with living in a database. It's only a matter of time before he finds out where Bytecoin will strike next.”

* * *

Dogranio sipped his fruit punch with a sigh as he relaxed on his throne on top of the warehouse. “Is everyone else enjoying themselves?” he asked Destra and Gauche, who were now sporting gangler-sized 'I Love Futo-kun' t-shirts, with Futo-kun replaced with Bytecoin's face.

“It looks a lot better here without as many puny humans,” Destra answered, looking at the skyline. “Look at that place! Perfect for a second gangler crime base. And with every passing bitcoin payment the humans are forced to make, I think the sky gets a bit darker. I may have underestimated that gangler after all.”

Dogranio nodded. “Bytecoin's shaped up to be a fine contender for my throne so far, and it's nice to see you agree. Gauche?”

Gauche looked through Dogranio's computer at the growing list of kidnapped civilians. “If Bytecoin gets me a computer as well, and finds a way to save a few hundred of these people on it, he's got my approval,” she replied. “It will save so much space in my lab!”

“Ah, good to hear,” Dogranio replied. “Gauche,” why don't you send a message to Bytecoin? Tell him to come back in a few hours, and steal some dinner. Perhaps he can even kidnap a chef while he's at it.” The crime boss chuckled as he leaned back on his throne.

“Sure, boss,” Gauche replied as she sent a message to Bytecoin on the computer. Bytecoin sent a reply after a few minutes.

“Uh, boss?”

“Yes, Gauche?”

“I don't think Bytecoin's going to be able to get us dinner tonight.”

* * *

“I think I'll actually be able to cook dinner tonight,” the Fumen chef said as he hid behind his ramen cart. With him were Akiko, Haruna, and a small group of bystanders that just narrowly avoided getting kidnapped by Bytecoin.

It turns out that the gangler was not too far from the ramen cart when the Fumen chef left the police office to serve more customers. A few minutes later, the Lupins swung into the scene with their grappling hooks, followed by the cops in the police cruiser and Shotaro on his bike. Pretty soon, Bytecoin was surrounded.

“Hey, I was just ordering some food!” Bytecoin insisted, holding his hands up.

“Then why is the food cart covered in bitcoin stickers?” Ryu asked as Akiko pointed at the front of the food cart with her slipper.

“Huh.” Bytecoin looked at his printer hands. “I guess incorporating these stickers into my plan really was a bad idea. Oh well.” He pointed his hands at the humans and began to shoot.

The civilians ducked behind the ramen cart while everyone else prepared to transform.

“Thief change!” Noel and the Lupinrangers yelled, transforming into their ranger suits.

“Police change!” said the Patorangers, transforming into Patoren 1, 2, and 3.

Ryu clicked the Accel button on his Gaia memory. “Hen-shin!” In two seconds, he became Kamen Rider Accel.

X-treme memory flew toward Shotaro as he picked up his Joker Gaia Memory. “Henshin.” He placed the USB stick into his W driver, with the X-treme memory clicking into place above it.

After Shotaro transformed into Cyclone-Joker Xtreme mode, the right eye began to flicker. “I hope I wasn't gone too long, Shotaro.”

“Glad to have you back,” replied Shotaro's voice, as W seemingly talked to himself. “Thanks for the tip. We wouldn't have found Bytecion in time otherwise.”

Bytecoin was shocked. “That, that sounds like the guy I kidnapped earlier today!” he stammered.

“As I was saying earlier, Phillip is used to this whole 'being data' sort of thing,” Shotaro explained.

“I could have escaped with Xtreme Memory at any time,” added Phillip. “Now we hope you've counted up your crimes...”

“...because by the authority of the police, we're turning you in...” Patoren 1 continued.

“...and we're taking back that collection piece too!” finished Lupin Red.

Bytecoin scoffed as he shot bitcoin stickers at them. “What makes you think that?”

Accel picked up his engine blade. “Don't question it.”

Bytecoin summoned a mob of pordermen to distract the heroes while he fled. Unfortunately for him, W and the Lupinrangers weren't going to let him get away. As they chased the gangler, the cops stayed at the ramen cart to defend the civilians.

A group of pordermen attempted to turn the food cart over, but Patoren 1 pushed them away while Patoren 2 shot them from a distance. “Good job, Sakuya,” said Patoren 1.

“Thanks, sir!” Patoren 2 replied enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, Accel had stopped another handful of henchmen, slashing them with his engine blade. He turned around and saw two more pordermen behind the ramen cart. “Watch out, chief-- I mean Akiko!”

The two pordermen were stunned with a slap of Akiko's slippers. “It's alright Ryu, I got this!”

Haruna screamed. “Mom! The monsters!!”

“Don't worry, Haruna! Mom's right here-- huh?” Akiko turned around to see that Patoren 3 had kicked two of the henchmen that attempted to attack the customers. “Oh. Thanks!” Akiko said to the pink Patoranger.

“Just doing my job,” Patoren 3 replied, punching another gangler away.

Meanwhile, the Lupinrangers were parkouring around the city block as they chased Bytecoin while evading his attacks.

“There's no way you're gonna get me by going around in circles like this!” Bytecoin yelled back at them, before bumping into W's motorbike in front of him.

W turned to Bytecoin. “You were saying?”

Bytecoin shot a bitcoin sticker in W's face and turned him into data. “Well that was easy.”

“Yeah, and so was distracting you,” Lupin Red commented as he and Lupin Blue grabbed his printer hands.

Lupin Yellow swiftly used her VS vehicle to unlock the safe on Bytecoin's stomach. “I got it!” she cheered as she pulled out the 'Running in the 90s' disk.

Noel turned the lever on his sword to prepare for the final attack. “3, 2, 1, 0!”

“Rats. And on the day I invited the boss, too!” Bytecoin said before getting hit with an X-shaped slash. As Bytecoin exploded, the collection piece began to glow. People started reappearing on the streets, including Kamen Rider W.

“Aww, come on! We barely did anything!” Shotaro complained.

W turned his head as his other eye began to flicker. “Look on the bright side, Shotaro. Everyone's back out of that data prison.”

Accel and the Patorangers ran to the scene. “We did it!” cheered Patoren 2.

The crimson Kamen Rider walked toward the broken safe. “Better pick this up and take it to police headquar-- what?” The safe began to fly into the air and grow.

Gauche stood on top of a nearby building, making the safe grow larger. “Seriously, way to get our hopes up, Bytecoin,” she scoffed. “Here's one last chance to stop those pesky colourful humans.” Bytecoin regenerated from his safe, now as a giant big enough to tear down Futo Tower.

W looked up at the giant gangler. “You know, Phillip? I take back what I just said.”

“Man, if only Goodie was here,” Lupin Red thought aloud.

Before the Kamen Riders could ask who Lupin Red was talking about, Good Striker flew into the scene. “Coming through! So who should I help today, cops or robbers?” Goodie wondered. Then he noticed the riders. “Ooh, how about detectives?”

W took one step back in surprise and another step forward in curiosity. “What's that?” the duo asked.

“Not what; who,” Lupin Red corrected them. “Goodie, they don't have VS vehicles.”

“They do for now,” Noel replied, holding a miniature Revolgarry vehicle in his hand.

“Wait, what, how did you...” Shotaro stuttered.

Noel shrugged. “The actual version was right in that room in the detective's office, so I modified a VS vehicle based on it.”

Shotaro was still quite shocked. “But that was this morning!”

Patoren 1 patted W's left shoulder. “Don't think too hard for an explanation,” he advised. “We've already tried.”

“Everyone get your VS vehicles!” Goodie said as he and the mini Revolgarry were launched into the air from the VS changers, followed by the rest of the VS vehicles. Airhorns sounded as the VS vehicles grew to actual-size vehicles, and the rangers and riders hopped in. The vehicles joined to create the giant robot Good Cool Kaiser VS X, but with the Revolgarry forming a mask on the face.

Goodie's orange puppet head poked out at the front of the main cockpit. “It's Good Cool Kaiser VS X-treme!” he exclaimed with glee, tilting his head so far back that his detective's hat nearly fell off.

Bytecoin aimed his printer hand at the robot. “Don't think you can stop me!” He shot giant bitcoin stickers at the robot.

“Ha! You can't beat us with a few stickers any more!” Lupin Red said.

“Uh, what about that stuff hiding under the sticker?” Patoren 3 asked as she looked at the screen in front of her. The camera providing the view on the screen was covered with a sticker, but strange bits of technology could be seen stuck in between.

Bytecoin began laughing like a maniac as he tapped on the buttons on his arm. “Now to start mining.”

“Mining?” Patoren 2 repeated with confusion, before the lights in the Patoranger cockpit went out. “What was that?”

The lights turned off in the Lupinranger cockpit as well, surprising Lupin Yellow and Lupin Blue.

“Tsukasa! Sakuya!” Patoren 1 called into the speaker. He heard nothing but static in return.

Lupin Red tried to contact his teammates. “That's strange. They won't pick up.” He tried again, but then the lights in the main cockpit started to flicker around him

Good Striker yawned. “Why do I... feel so... tired...”

“Goodie!” Noel exclaimed in concern.

“I'm alright, just...zzz...” Goodie fell asleep, and Lupin Red had to shake him awake. “What? Huh?”

Bytecoin stood triumphantly in front of the giant robot. “Looks like those stickers were useful after all. In a few minutes, those devices planted under them will suck up all of the robot's energy to make some wonderful bitcoin!” He yelled.

Accel and W just stood for a moment, looking around in their fully-powered Revolgarry cockpit. “Everything is fine here,” Accel told Noel over the speakers.

“How strange,” Noel commented. “That vehicle is just a modified Cyclone Dial Fighter, so it shouldn't be too different from the rest. Everything is fine?”

“Right down to the last wind turbine,” Phillip replied. “Wait a second... Good Striker, is there a way to power the entire ship with the same wind power?”

“Hang on...” Goodie replied wearily. “Second button... left to right... top row...”

W pressed the button. In a few seconds, Good Striker woke back up. “Ah, how refreshing!” he exclaimed.

Bytecoin took a step back as he saw the robot come to life. “What?”

The Lupinranger and Patoranger cockpits lit up as power was restored to the entire robot, which used its arms to rip the bitcoin stickers off. “Let's do the final attack before anything else bad happens!” Goodie suggested. “Vehicle Rush Kick!”

Everyone pushed the handles on their control panels forward, causing the robot to run toward Bytecoin. The robot jumped and drop-kicked the gangler. Before It could land, the Lupinrangers and the Patorangers shot their VS changers forward, causing the vehicles on the robot to separate and attack the gangler individually, one by one, defeating Bytecoin for good.

“That was fun!” Good Striker exclaimed. “But I have to go now. Say hi to Running for me, Noel.” And with that, Good Striker shrunk back to small size and flew away. “Adieu!”

* * *

As the sun set, the detectives and police officers all arrived back at the police station, where the kidnapped victims were getting reunite with their families. Not far behind Ryu were the same family of four that were in the mall earlier, now smiling and hugging.

Keiichiro walked toward Ryu. “It's good to see happy citizens,” he commented.

“It's a sign of a job well done,” Ryu replied. “No kid should have to suffer needlessly because a criminal took their parents away.”

Keiichiro nodded. “You did seem pretty angry back in the store, sir. Personal experience?” He asked.

“He's just a really cool dad!” Haruna replied as she and Akiko walked toward Ryu with a smile. “That was so awesome, Dad!”

Ryu smiled back. “I couldn't have done it without the Patorangers here,” he replied, nodding toward Keiichiro and his teammates.

Haruna gasped. “I almost forgot!” She ran past Keiichiro and gave Tsukasa a big hug. “Thanks, Miss Pink Patoranger! You're the best!”

“Well it looks like you all worked very hard today,” another familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see Commander Hilltop at the entrance of the police station. “I heard about how thinks went, and the folks from the Jurer Cafe were kind enough to give you all a little reward.”

Behind him was a food cart filled with baked goods, pushed by three people in Cafe Jurer aprons.

Everyone ran toward the food cart to get a treat. “Thanks, Commander Hilltop!” Sakuya said.

“Oh, thank the wonderful people from the cafe,” Hilltop replied.

“It's on the house,” the curly-haired cafe employee told everyone. “Help yourself.”

Shotaro and Phillip each picked up a bag of macarons, before the halfboiled detective did a double-take at the cafe employees. “Hey Phillip, do they look familiar?”

“Hmm?”

“A curly-haired guy, a short-haired girl, and a tall dark-haired guy. Just like the thieves.”

Phillip leaned over to whisper in Shotaro's ear. “That's because it is them, Shotaro. Obviously.”


End file.
